Big Time Baby Knight
by That1bandgeek24
Summary: Kendall Knight was living the happy carefree life he was used to when a baby is left on his doorstep. This isn't just any baby though , it's his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Eveybody, so I love the sows Big Time Rush and Baby Daddy. I was watcing Big Time Rush when I thought, it would be cool to combine them both! So her is my installment of Baby Knight**

Kendall and they guys were sitting in the livingroom of his house playing video games and everything seemed normal. As always Kendall was winning the game and Logan was in dead last place. They were all enjoying themselves when there was a knock on the front door. Beings that it is Kendall's house, he was volenteered to get the door. Kendall rolled his eyes and paused the game as he got up. When Kendall opened the frontdoor, he was shocked to say the least.

"Um, guys..." Kendall said starring at one spot in the doorway. The three other band members came over and wew shocked when they saw what was laying in the doorway. A baby in a pink carseat.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRTBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRB TR

Kendall simply starred at the baby who looked so innocent. Logan was currently going through her things, James was sitting next to Kendall just starring at the baby. Carlos was eating a corndog watching the rest of them. They had been sitting in silence for the past fifthteen minutes when they heard a Logan yell. The three other boys looked his way to see a manilla folder in his hands.

"Shoud I open it?" Logan asked looking at the envolope. The guys' eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"YES." They all yelled. And, wityh that Logan poened the envolope. Inside was a letter. Logan's eyes went wide.

"It's addressed to Kendall" Logan said handing it to Kendall. Kendall took it and looked at the familliar hand writing. Kendall must have been starring at the letter for quite some time befor Jmaes snapped,.

"Are you going tio open it or what." He snapped. Unfortunately, that woke the baby up thus scaring all of them. The boys all looked at the baby then at Kendall. He sighed and picked up the bay. 'Really? Come on. I don't have kids and they each have one. How am I supposed to know what to do? I mean I'm not like James who can calm his son Mark by putting him in front of the mirror, or Carlos who can settle his daughter Lacey by rocking back and forth, or Logan who can bore his son Peter to sleep by talking about math.'

"Logan, read that letter while I try and get her to calm down." Kendall said picking up the baby and rocking her, then Logan started reading the note.

_Dear Kendall,_

_Please don't hate me. I was nervous and didn't know how to tell you. This is your daughter. Her name is Rosie. Rosie MiKaela Knight. Yeah, I know Rosie is a weird legal name, but I always liked it and wanted her to have a part of me even though I didn't plan for her. I gave her your name because I never planned on keeping her.I know I sound like a horrible person, but I just couldn't deal with a baby. She is three months old and was born on January 5__th__.Please, don't contact me, I wat to move on and forget that this ever happened.I packed most of her clothes and what little baby stuff I had for her._

_I have some stuff shipping like the rest of her clothes and a few bottles all that good stuff. Please take care of her. I put the things like her birth certificate, medical records, and all the good stuff. Take care of her and yourself._

_Jo_

Logan finnshed the letter and Rosie was still crying. Kendall was still rocking her back and fouth trying to get her to stop screaming. He felt that he had a headache coming on and really wanted to throw in the towel. He had to give they guys credit, this fathering thing is hard. He had only been at it for like an hour, he couldn't imagine doing it for an entire like six months like some of the guys. He didn't knoe if he was able to even take care of his daughter. _Daughter._ The word seemed forign to him. He never thought he would have kids, but here was Rosie.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBT RBT

It was fourty-five mintues later and Rosie was still crying. The guys stayed with Kendall and tried helping him.

"Why won't she stop crying?" James wondered outloud. "I ,mean, i put her in front of the mirror, and still she's crying. " James was now talking to hisel and was rubbing his forehead.

Kendall was at his wits ends with his daughter and he's only been a parent for not even an hour.

"Make it stop make stoop make it stop." Kendall said trying to hand Rosie over Logan who simply pushed her back.

"UUUUgggghhhh I-I-I don't know. Ian isn't like this. I don't know what to do. She isn't hungry, doesn't need a diaper change, and I'm out of ideas." Logan said colappsing onto the couch. They wer all distracted for a minute when Carlos walked back into the apartment from his trip to the store to get even mor bottles a burp rag.

The crying then got even louder when the dorr slammed and the guys glarred at him.

"Just make her be quiet." Logan said from the couch.

"What do I do?" Kendall yelled freaking out.

"I don't know! Just do something." James yelled. Kendall tried sewaying with her,but then just decied to do something else. _Sing._

_When everyday feels like the other_

_And evertwhere just looks the same_

_When every dream seems like forever_

_And your a face with out a name_

Kendall noitioned for the rest of the band to join noticing how Rosie crying lowered.

_Someday it'll come together_

_Someday we will work it out_

_I know we can turn it up all the way_

_Cause this is our someday_

By now, Rosie was asleep peacefully in Kendall's arms and he couldn't help but notice how much she looked like him. She had blonde hair like he did and earlier he could see her green eyes.

BTRBTRBTRBTBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR BTRBT

Kendall POV

It was around six when everybody but James left the house. Since James has the most time as a dad, he was volenteered to help me with Rosie. That's what I've decided to call her.

Camille brought over Ian's play pen for Rosie, until I got her a room set up. That could wait until tomrrow.

I put the playpen in my room so I wouldn't have to walk across the hall to get Rosie until tomrrow when I somewhat had an idea of what to do.

As I layed in my bed I couldn't belive that Jo did this. I mean, the Jo I knew wouldn't abandon her daughter on an unknowing father's doorstep. The Jo I knew whouldn't have kept the fact that she was having my child frm me. I looked at Rosie and couldn't help but wonder about her. I mean, she wouldn't remember her mother. She would grow up without one. I mean, unless Jo came baqck for her in which case I would never let Jo around her again or if I married somebody. Let me tell you, that won't happen. I mean I have my career and now Rosie to worry about. I have to now worry about if I have enough diapers to last until the day or week is over. I have to worry about if I have formula to feed her and if she is behaving and if she's safe. I mean, yeah I can still married if I wanted but, I don't know if I do. I mean what if the hole Cinderella thing comes true in the case that I do get married?

I know that the guys and Mom and Katie woud _ never_ let that happen, but a dad can only worry.

_Dad._ I can't even comprehend to you how crazy it is to think of myself as one. I mean twelve hours ago, I thought I would be kid free for at least another ten years or so, I mean Jo was the last girl that I dated. I mean how can I be a dad when I was so young when mine left. I mean I had seven years with him, but I can't remember what it was like.I mean, the only thing I remember about him was that his name was Ken and he hd brown eyes. Mom says that he was knid when he first had became a dad, but then Katie came up and he didn't like the idea of having two 'little brats' runnig around after she was born so he ran off and the last thing I knew he was remarrying some blonde bimbo named Mindy.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Rosie's crys. _'Not again.' _I hot out of bed and walked over by my dresser and reached into the playpen where Rosie was screaming her little lungs out.

"I'm here I'm here." I said picking up Rosie and rocking her. I checked her diaper and she was dry, so that wasn't the problem. So, I tryed feeding her and she wasn't hungry, so I decided to sing to her, it worked eailer so why wouldn't it work now.

_Here I am there you are _

_Why does it seem so far_

_Next to you is where I should be_

_Something I want so bad _

_To know what's inside your head_

_Maybe I could see what you see_

I was out of options of what to do. Rosie wouldn't go to sleep. I decided to call James for help.

"James." There was no answer. I decided to try again.

"James." Again, no answer. So I adjusted Rosie so that her head was resting on my shoulder and my hand was on her back.

"James." I called as I walked down the stairs into my my livingroom.

When I got into the livingroom I saw that nobody was there. Great, he ditched me and left me alone with the baby._ .God._

"He left me alone with the baby!" I yelled. Whiched caused Rosie to scream even louder in my ear.

"I'm sorry." I said rubbing my hand to her head and rubbing her hair with my thumb.

I walked all aound the house and I coulldn't find James. I am gonna kill him.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBT RBTRB

James POV

I know it was wrong to ditch Kendall with Rosie,but he'll have to learn to parent her by hiself. I mean he is determined and I know he will do an awesome job taking care of her.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBT RBTRB

Kendall POV

I figured out that Rosie was hungry and wanted fed.I managed to get the formula for Rosie heated so it wasn't too hot or cold and she drank the entire bottle. Then once it was gone she needed buped. I burped her,and the crying stated all over again. I decided that she most likely was tired so I sang to her to try and get her to sleep.

_Wait aminute_

_Before you tell me anything how was your day_

_Cause I've been missing_

_You by side yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dreams_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down _

_The's something about _

_The sound of you voice yeah_

Rosie then drifted off into a peaceful sleep, and I lowered her into her crib. Maybe this parenting thing won't be as hard as I thought it would be.I smiled as Istarted to fall Rosie's cries picked up again.

This is gonna be a long night...

**Well that's Chapter one! Thanks for reading.**

**Review!**

**Anyone?**

**Anyone?**

**Bueller?**

**Bye!**


	2. Shopping and discovery

**Hi Guys! I hope that you all like the last chapter. I want to upload as many chapter as I can before I start school. I mean Freshmen have a huge work load. Right? Anyways sorry if I only get two or three more chapters in over summer I would like to update at lkeast once a week. So enjoy.**

**I do not own BTR**

Kendall POV.

It was a long night last night.I mean I think I changed Rosie's diaper at least three times. All babys do is cry and poop and puke. What am I gong to do? I mean, I never thought that I would even have a kid. I never thought that I would ever be responsible for another human being.

I looked at Rosie as I thought about this. Now was one of those rare moments I have had in the last day where she was awaka and and crying. I could see her green eyes that matched mine. When I looked into them, I knew that I could do this. I know that souds stupid, being that I was literally just saying how I can't do this, but I can't who else can? I mean she was already abandoned by one parent, I don't plan on doing the same.

It's my day off so I have to get Rosie's room done today. Gustavo has all of us guyus slammed for like the next month with rehursal. Just wait until I show up with her in her carrier Monday. He is going to pop that vain in hus forehead. Kelly would be shocked, but then most likely would say how cute she is.

I sighed and walked across the room and picked up Rosie. She was without a doubt the prettiest baby I have ever seen. I mean That includes Katie and they guys' kids. I might just be saying that because she is my daughter.

Camille is coming at nine so we can go get everuthing for the Rosie's room. Why am I going? Well I am the lucky one who gets to sign while she uses my credit card. Plus, I have to lift the heavy boxes.

It's about seven so I better feed Rosie. I carefully held her so that her head was supported like James had showed me when Mark was born. I made my way down the stairs.

In the kitchen I got her a bottle made to best of my drank it willingly and I burped her after it. She had gone into one of her screaming fits again, and I decided to sing to her again.

_When the chips are down, back against the wall_

_Got no more to give, Cause we gave it all_

_Seems like going the distance is unrealistic_

_But we're to far from the start_

_So we take what comes and we keep on goin'_

_Leaning on each other's shoulders_

_Then we turn around and seems we've come so far some how_

_We're halfway there we're looking goo dnow _

_Nothings gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there and looking back now_

_I never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there, we're half way there_

When I finnshed Rosie was looking at me transfixed. I put her in the play pen and went to get ready. After I showered and got dressed, I picked her up and went to look through to see what was in the bag Jo shipped. I found sevral baby onsies and baby hats. A few shirts and skirts, a few pant outfits, and dresses. Most frilly and pink. I finally decided on this polkadot onsie with a pink tutu attached.

Yeah, I know I sound like weird,but I mean I have a sister I know what this stuff is. I made sure that her diaper was clean and put her in her carrier. It was like a quartar to nine now so Camille would be here any minute. So, I put Rosie in her carrier and put diapers in the bag. I made sure I had my wallet and keys then went back downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I could see Camille pulling up in the car through the window. I quicky made myu out of the house though the garage.

I met Camille at the door and we decided ton taking my SUV because we were going to have a lot of boxes and bags.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBT RBT

When we got to the mall I was not prepared to say the least. I mean it was fun any other time I went, but now that I have a baby with me and a heavy carrier, I can't wait to get a stroller.

When we walked into the baby store, it was like the the world of happy pretty ponies and all things girl threw up. I really don't want to do this. I could tell Camille sensed taht I was walking slower and she turned around.

"Kendall it won't be that bad. Now perk up and buy your daugher's stuff. OK?" Camille asked as she turned and walked into the store. This is gonna be a long day.

As Camille and I walked through the store I thought about how much this is gonna cost me. I mean, I am more that capable of paying for Rosie's things,but I was raised in a middle class family and it really stuck in my head how we lived. I mean sure my house is huge and I have pricey cars and I have expensive clothes, but I mean I can afford it.

I had Rosie in her carrier in the bugg and Camille was loading it up with cream and gold decorations. '_Good._' I thought. _'At least it isn't pink.'_ We were still throwing things like decorations in the buggie. The Rosie got fussy and just wanted held. I willingly took her. Camille smiled as she saw Rosie.

"She's about what, three months old?" Camille asked. I thought about it. Rosie was born in January, and it is April. So yeah I guess she is.

"Yeah, she is." I told Camille. She smiled at Rosie and turned to clothes. She had throw a lot more clothes in that weren't pink. Some were red and others were orange. I about went deaf when Camille saw the onsie set that said 'Rock and Roll' with matching hat.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBT RBTRB

We finally everything we need for Rosie, and as I had predicted it cost a good amoutn of cash, but it will be worth it. Rosie is now peacefull resting inher carrier and sleeping peacefully.

As Camille and I got home it took me about an hour to get everything up the stairs.

Rosie's room is grey with orange and cream decorations. Camille had me set the furniture up and place them where she waned them before she had me leave so I could tend to Rosie, who was lounging inher baby swing that I installed by myself.

Rosie looked so happy sitting in that thing. She had this dopey grin on her face. I really hoped to god that wasn't her' pooping face' like the one Camille says Ian makes when he goes.

It was a few hours later when Camille came out and told me everything was finished. I grabbed Rosie and carried her up to her new room.

I gotta say, Camille did a pretty great job. On one wall was the crib and there were gold,orange and cream tissue paper puffy flowers hanging from the celing. On the wall with the window, there was a **R** for Rosie and white curtians on the window. The one wall had the doors to the closet and bathroom and in between it was a white changing table that matches the crib, again above that were three gold,white,and cream puffy flowers. On the last wall were shelves with children's books and knick was a rocking chair and lamp beside it. The light fixture in the middle of the room was shaped like a flower as well. Camille is amazing.

"Camille, this is awesome." I told her as I put Rosie down in the crib and gave her a hug.

"Well what can I say, anything for my goddaughter." She walked over and smiled at Rosie.

"It's amazing how much she looks like you. She has your everything, from her hair to the eyes." Camille said looking at Rosie. Like I hadn't had the same thought.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBT RBTRB

It was hours later when I got a break. Right after Camille left, Rosie went into a fit of cries to tell me that she was hungry. After I had gotten her fed, I decided to use the baby bath and see if I could get her clean. I didn't help when she decided to spit up as I was bathuing her.

While had had a little time to myself, I decided to check the email on my phone when I noticed for the first time I had four new voicemails. So, before checking email, I decided to listen to them.

_Voicemail #1 at 3:45 PM_

_Hi Kendall, it Mom. I was just wondering,WHY ARE YOU ON THE HOME PAGE OF NMS HOLDING A BABY THAT IS NOT ONE OF THE GUYS', AND WITH CAMILLE. CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS._

Better call Mom, I should check my other email first.

_Voicemail #2 at 4:16 PM_

_Hey, it's Katie, you most likely got Mom's message. Yeah, anyways is that your kid or was Camille simply pretending Ian was a girl I really don't think it's the second one, so call me. Hopefully befor Mom has a ._

Why do I feel like this will be the only voicemail where I am not getting reamed at.

_Voicemail #3 at 4:23 PM_

_ARE YOU CRAZY DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF ATTENTION THIS WILL BRING TO YOU , I'm a genius. Dog, brig that kid to the studio tomrrow and explain._

'Gee, wonder who that was from.' I thougt as I rolled my eyes. Finally, I moved onto the last message.

_Voicemail #4 at 4:25 PM_

_Kendall, it's Kelly. I just called to say, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING IN PUBLIC WITH A BABY BEFORE YOU TOLD US ABOUT IT? _

After listening to all these cmoplaints and questions, I decided to make the call to mom and text Katie about what is going on.

**Text**

_**To: Katie**_

_**From:Kendall**_

_**to make a long story short, Jo abandoned the baby on my doorstep and she is my and I were shopping for her room and I guess the press saw us when we didn't see them. Here name is Rosie. That's pretty much it **_

_**Luv**_

_**Kendall**_

Great, now to call Mom.

( **Kendall **)

_Hello?_

**Hey Mom.**

_Kendall Knight you have two seconds to explain that baby._

**Before you freak out even more, she is my daughter with Jo. Jo abandoned her on my doorstep. I have had her for two days. Camille and I were getting her stuff for her room and the press saw us when we didn't see them. So, am I still in trouble?**

_..._

**Mom?**

_So, you're telling me that the child you had is yours and I've had a grandbaby for two days and you are just now telling me?_

**Yes?**

_I'll be over in about twenty minutes with Katie. Try not to kill the kid while I'm on my way._

**Kay Mom, Love you.**

_Love you too._

**Bye.**

_Bye._

That went better then I thought. Then Rosie started crying and everything went back to what I have grown to know as being a parent, well at leasr for two days.


End file.
